


Tʜᴇ Lɪᴛᴛʟᴇ Wɪᴛᴄʜ

by MochiCchi



Series: Redeemed Bular AU [Self Insert] [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Redeemed Bular, Foster Care, Grumpy Grandpa Vendel, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Transphobia, Multi, PTSD Aaarrrgghh, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Troll Dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCchi/pseuds/MochiCchi
Summary: Corrin Milligan knew that they were not loved. From foster family to foster family, humans always felt so wrong.The young child finds that humans may not have been the family that they needed.





	Tʜᴇ Lɪᴛᴛʟᴇ Wɪᴛᴄʜ

It was a few hours after nightfall before Blinky and Aaarrrgghh had both agreed that it was safe enough to explore. The two of them knew they had to be weary, as humans discovering their existence could lead to the death of trollkind. Despite the threats of their species extinction, Blinky loved exploring the human city, and Aaarrrgghh would not just let him go alone. 

They had spent a few hours wandering, occasionally seeing groups of people calling for someone - Corrin, if he remembered the name correctly. They had even nearly gotten caught in the backyard of a family - Aaarrrgghh remembers the man being called James - before the two had agreed to head back to Trollmarket. Blinky had talked about how interesting the city had been and mentioned all of the new things that he had seen on their excursion. Aaarrrgghh happily listened to his companion's happy rambling.

A drop of rain hit the top of Aaarrrgghh's head before it quickly began to grow heavy. 

"We should return to Trollmarket as quickly as possible." Aaarrrgghh nodded in confirmation, following Blinky to their home.

A soft sound caught the former Gumm-Gumm's ears, although he brushed it off.

At least, until he could hear it again. He knew the sound all too well. Sobbing. The cries of a child. A sound that, once upon a time, had filled him with pride, now to only fill him with concern and slight fear.

 _Why was there a child out this late_? 

"Aaarrrgghh, is something wrong?" Blinky called, causing Aaarrrgghh to turn back to him. 

Aaarrrgghh made a motion for Blinky to stay quiet, listening again. The crying had gone silent.

"Aaarrrgghh, I don't hear anythi-" Blinky was cut off by a loud scream of pain, the child Aaarrrgghh had heard being the obvious source.

Aaarrrgghh moved towards it as silently and as quickly as he could, Blinky trailing along behind him in an attempt to stop him before the two of them could be seen. 

When Aaarrrgghh had gotten close enough to see and avoid being seen, he stopped, watching. 

It was a young child, with long, curly blonde hair and a tear stained red face, now soaked with the sudden downpour. A branch laid broken on top of the child's right leg. By the looks of things, the child had been climbing a tree when they must have fallen, the branch probably being the cause of the fall. 

The child struggled and attempted to push the branch off, but it would not budge, causing it to scrape against the child's leg. This lead to another scream of pain as blood could now bee seen from multiple injuries.

Aaarrrgghh stared on in pity. This child was alone, and the longer he stared, the more he understood that no one was going to help the child. 

"Aaarrrgghh, don't you dare-" Blinky could not finish his sentence as the taller troll walked out, still weary of any older humans that could be about.

To Aaarrrgghh's shock, the child did not scream, nor cry, despite his large size. Instead, the child, who they could now tell was a girl, stared in wonder. 

She sniffled, her small body still shivering as she wiped the tears from her face. She held up shaky arms, begging to be lifted up and freed from her own self-created trap. 

Aaarrrgghh lifted the branch, silent, just in case he were to scare the child. She attempted to stand, but immediately collapsed to the ground, crying yet again as she landed on her injured leg. 

Aaarrrgghh picked up the girl, who flinched back for a moment before moving towards him, finding an odd sense of comfort in the strange creature. He turned towards Blinky, who frowned at him. 

"You know we can't keep her!" Blinky stated, making sure Aaarrrgghh knew how serious he was. "Neither Vendel nor Kanjigar will let her near Trollmarket!" Aaarrrgghh let out a sad whimper, causing Blinky to sigh. "I know that you want to help her, but she probably has a family-"

"I don't." The girl whispered. "I never have."

Blinky fell silent, his frown growing sad. He knew what it was like to be young and not have any parents, so did Aaarrrgghh. "Fine, we will take her to **heal** her, and then we both know what must be done." Aaarrrgghh nodded sadly in understanding as Blinky continued. "We need to find a way to hide her so we don't cause a panic."

The girl pointed a little ways off in the distance. "I have a big blanket."

The two trolls nodded and Aaarrrgghh handed off the child to Blinky while he went to retrieve the blanket. Blinky was shocked at how small this child was, and not just height wise. The child was very thin, which concerned Blinky. He did not know a lot about human's needs, but he knew that the amount of bones he could feel through the battered skin was not normal.

"You have a lot of eyes." The child said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I like you." 

Blinky froze, suddenly smiling. "Thank you, I am Blinky." The little girl laughed at his name. "And my friend is Aaarrrgghh." 

She laughed again, "Your names are silly." 

Blinky nodded, smiling at the innocent child. "What might your name-"

"Got it!" Aaarrrgghh called, a large blanket in hand.

The two trolls quickly wrapped the child up in the blanket and came up with a plan. Everyone in Trollmarket would easily believe that he found some new artifacts, and that he had wanted to keep them safe from the elements. No one would question it. He was a historian, after all. 

The two had walked down to the canal, the child asking things like ' _where are we going_ ' and ' _are we there yet_ ', which both thought was very cute to come from something so small.

"Everything hurts." The child finally complained. "And I'm hungry."

"We will get you something to eat." Blinky promised. "And we will fix your wounds." 

Although the two could not see the girl wrapped in the blanket, they could both tell that she was smiling. "You're nice. I like you." 

"Thank you." Blinky liked the feeling of helping someone so innocent. "But you must be quiet now."

"Okay." She whispered and was silent for several moments, the two trolls taking this as a sign to enter Trollmarket.

The young girl looked through the blanket, seeing the beautiful gems in sizes that she could have only ever dreamed of and whispered to herself, just quiet enough so no one could hear. 

" _Wow_."

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in my Redeemed Bular AU, which can be found on my Tumblr at Troll-Husband.  
> The current events are taking place about thirteen years before the canon events of Trollhunters.  
> Please leave reviews on this, I have zero faith in my writing skills.


End file.
